


【evanstan】Surprise

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雖然遲到了還是祝親愛的Sebby生日快樂！</p><p>生日當然要吃甜肉～雖然途中桃有點壞心故意嚇包，不過基本上很甜的（</p><p>所有RPS都是妄想！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【evanstan】Surprise

＿＿＿

 

炎熱的夏日午後，冷氣空調運轉著的房內很涼爽，雖是白天但由於房內拉著厚重的窗帘，擋下了外頭明亮的陽光及炎熱的氣溫。

然而劇烈搖動著的雙人床上交合著的兩名男性赤裸的肌膚上卻是大汗淋漓，被壓在下方，腰部被上方的男人用力抓著，晃動著大開的雙腿承受侵犯的男人下方的床單凌亂不堪，並沾滿了各種液體，清楚地將他們的『戰績』顯示出來。

彈簧床墊跟床架搖晃著的摩擦聲、空調微弱的運轉聲、汗濕的肌膚與肌膚激烈拍打在一起的撞擊聲、堅挺肉棒在柔軟緊小的肉壁內快速抽插的水聲，以及男人低促又高亢的喘息呻吟在房內同時迴盪著。

汗水讓Chris很難抓牢Sebastian的腰，於是他乾脆將手順勢滑到了Sebastian的臀部與大腿根之間，用力地抬起，然後抽出陰莖再重重插回，混著前幾次射入的白濁，半透明的液體隨著Chris越發劇烈的進出從紅腫的穴口內被擠出，沾濕了兩人及身下的床單。

「啊……哈啊……嗯……啊……」

每一次Chris重重頂撞著前列腺所帶來的酥麻快感像是電流或是溫熱的潮水，不斷從內部拍打著Sebastian，再加上勃起的性器在兩人的小腹間摩擦的快感，很快就將他送上愉悅的巔峰。

「啊、啊……！」

強烈的高潮令Sebastian繃緊了身子尖叫出聲，睜大的雙眼內流著歡喜的淚水，痙攣著的溫熱肉壁擠壓著Chris的陰莖，讓他忍不住低吼著，加快了律動，然後大力撞入Sebastian的最深處。

不知道第幾次，Chris將精液灌滿Sebastian的體內後，兩人大口喘著氣，沉溺在高潮的餘韻中，在Chris俯身吻住Sebastian後，兩人閉上了眼睛，唇舌忘情地交纏著，任由咽不下的唾液流淌而出。

今天是Sebastian的生日，所以他跟他的男朋友Chris從昨晚就一直待在一起，關閉了手機，斷絕了一切與外界的聯繫，享受著只屬於他們兩人的甜蜜時光。

既然是生日這樣特殊的日子，兩人當然不只有在床上做愛，中間也有吃飯、看電視等等的悠閒時刻（或者正確來說，是劇烈運動間的休息時間）。

不過由於他們倆都是明星，聚少離多又不方便公開戀情的狀況下，一旦有時間相聚，都屬於健康的男性的兩人會想時時刻刻碰觸彼此、共享做愛時的歡愉，也是理所當然的事。

甜膩地交換著濕熱的吻，感受到Chris還插在自己體內的慾望又開始蠢蠢欲動，Sebastian縮了一下身體，發出了混著喘息的低吟，輕喚著蓄勢待發隨時都有可能再度動起來的男人。

「……Chris……」在Chris抬起上身用滿溢著情慾的眼神望向了Sebastian後，他舔了舔被吻得又濕又紅的唇瓣，低嘆出請求，「……先拔出去……我得休息一下……」

Chris挑起了眉毛，伸手撫上Sebastian濕熱的臉頰，「你累了？」

「嗯……」被Chris大手輕撫的暖癢感受讓Sebastian身軀微微一顫，輕嘆出聲，然後將手放到自己的小腹上，半開玩笑地抱怨，「而且你射得我裡面好脹……又一直卡著……」

「可是你愛死了我用精液灌滿你裡面，不是嗎？」

Chris低聲說著並扭動著腰用粗熱的柱身攪動Sebastian濕軟的內部，還故意弄出清晰的水聲，害得Sebastian因快感的刺激和羞恥而滿臉通紅地咬住了下唇。

「……是沒錯……但是……」

情不自禁地回想著每次被內射時的感受，Sebastian不知道該怎麼回應Chris，只能小聲地嚅囁著嘴唇。

因為他的確愛死了被Chris用精液灌滿的感覺，這也是從他們有了第一次的肉體關係開始，就很少使用保險套的原因之一。

但就像再喜歡吃的東西一次吃太多也會反胃一樣的道理，被內射太多還是會有些難受的，更何況他們從昨晚開始就斷斷續續做到現在，Sebastian不管是從上面的嘴還是下面的嘴，都不知道吃進了多少Chris的精液，現在體內還真有些脹得難受。

其實Chris也感覺得出來Sebastian的確是該休息了，而且他自己也有些口渴，於是他拍了拍Sebastian的大腿肉，然後有些依依不捨地從濕熱柔軟的甬道內抽身而出。

在Chris完全撤出之後，從被撐開許久，幾乎合不攏的小小肉洞內，白濁混著半透明的液體緩緩流出了隨著Sebastian的呼吸抽搐著的紅嫩穴口。

情色的景象看得Chris血脈賁張，但他忍住了再度進入並貫穿Sebastian的衝動，壓抑著情慾，體貼地說道：「我知道了，你就休息一下吧，我去幫你倒杯水來。」

看著Sebastian閉上了眼，輕輕點頭後，Chris抽出了些衛生紙隨意擦拭了兩人的下體後，下床到廚房去倒了一杯水，仰頭灌下後又再重新倒了一杯才走回房內。

大概是真的累壞了，Sebastian維持著Chris離開前的仰躺姿勢，閉著雙眼癱在床上，兩條修長的腿微屈著，大大地往兩旁分開，雖然剛才已擦拭過，但或許真是射得太多，還是有些許精液從那處臀縫間的小洞中緩緩流出。

如此淫靡又頹廢的Sebastian讓Chris忍不住心念一動，快步走回床邊摟著Sebastian的肩膀將他抱起後，仰起頭把水含進自己口中，然後對著紅潤的唇吻了上去。

「嗯……」

因做愛後的疲倦而有些恍惚的Sebastian半睜著濕漉漉的眼看了Chris一眼，然後又閉了起來，微啟著唇任由Chris一口一口把杯中的水都餵進自己的嘴裡。

等到杯中的水一滴都不剩後，Chris把杯子放到了一旁的床頭櫃上，並取起了自己的手機，在開機之後，Chris對Sebastian舉起了手機，按下了拍照鍵。

「……Chris……？」

聽到手機上的相機快門聲，Sebastian再次睜開了雙眼看向Chris，在看到他舉著手機對著自己時緩緩眨了眨眼，緊接著脹紅了臉。

在Chris特意轉給他看的手機螢幕內，光裸著身體，岔開雙腳任由白濁從自己的後穴內流淌而出的照片實在太羞恥了，Sebastian幾乎不想承認那是他自己。

滿意地看著Sebastian的反應，Chris將手機轉回自己的面前，然後用拇指滑動並敲打著螢幕。

看著Chris的舉動，Sebastian的內心突然湧上了不祥的預感，連忙開口詢問：「你在做什麼？」

「把這張照片上傳到推特，順便祝你生日快樂。」

看了Sebastian一眼，笑容滿面地說出了驚天動地的話語後，Chris不斷動著大拇指在手機上敲打，就像是真的要把剛才的淫照發表到推特上似的。

聽到Chris在他耳邊那麼說的瞬間，Sebastian立刻瞪大了雙眼，原本就泛著紅潮的肌膚更是紅得幾乎像要滴出血來，也不管身體既酸又累，焦急地從床上坐了起來，伸手想要阻止Chris。

「別……不要開玩笑了……」

然而Chris反手抓住了Sebastian的手，然後往後扭轉，輕鬆地將他推倒了在床上，背對著自己，並施力讓Sebastian的屁股高高翹起後，只花了不到一秒鐘的時間思考，就將手指插入了他的後穴。

「Chris Evans！」

被異物侵入的刺激讓Sebastian全身一震，又急又羞又氣地大聲喊著Chris的全名，並扭動著身體掙扎，但Chris只是用食指跟大拇指撐開了Sebastian的穴口，接著下身聳立的硬挺抵住了他的屁股，慢慢插入了他的體內。

「啊……啊……」

被再度塞滿的快感讓Sebastian渾身顫抖，十指忍不住揪緊了本就皺成一團的床單，早被操得濕熱柔軟的內部歡欣鼓舞地迎接著Chris的入侵。

一插到底後，Chris一手揉捏著Sebastian的臀肉，一手依然握著手機開始了律動，緩慢地在Sebastian溫暖的肉壁摩擦，酥酥麻麻的快感讓Sebastian顫抖不已，內部蠕動著包裹住Chris，讓他很快地就加快了進出的速度，頂撞的力道也越來越重。

就在Chris的激烈抽插讓Sebastian幾乎快忘了剛才所發生的事時，Chris突然停在了Sebastian的深處，將手機遞到了被操得迷迷糊糊的Sebastian眼前，在他耳邊低笑著：「你看，這樣如何？」

眨了眨眼，模糊的視線逐漸清晰後，手機內的畫面讓Sebastian像是被放滿了冰塊的水桶潑中一般全身冰冷。

那是Chris推特的發表畫面，就像他剛才自己說的，在生日祝福中還加上了愛的告白，並且真的付上了Sebastian一看就知道剛被男人狠操過的淫靡照片。

即使知道Chris應該只是在戲弄自己，但要是Chris真的把這個推特發表的話……

「刪掉！Chris！這不好玩！」

一想到這裡，Sebastian急得伸手想抓下手機，但Chris迅速地收回了手機，同時再度大力挺動著腰臀，一下又一下猛力地撞入Sebastian的體內，撞得他頭昏眼花。

肉體強烈的快感跟內心劇烈的恐慌讓Sebastian終於忍不住哭了出來，在來自身後的猛力衝撞下胡亂搖晃著腦袋，斷斷續續地哭喊著：「不要……Chris……啊……求你……別這麼做……嗚……」

Sebastian的哭泣聲終於讓Chris驚覺自己玩笑開得太過火了，連忙停下了動作，抓起手機，刪掉了推特的未發表內容，然後抱起了哭得全身都在顫抖的Sebastian，將手機舉到他面前。

「沒事，你看我刪掉了！抱歉，別哭了……我只是開玩笑的……」

然而將臉埋在Chris的肩膀上Sebastian一時半刻也收不住眼淚，把他嚇壞了的罪魁禍首的Chris只能心疼又內疚地柔聲道歉並，輕輕拍撫著他的背，在心中偷偷嘆息。

其實他剛才並不是完全只是開玩笑。

Chris並沒有很想隱瞞他們兩人在交往的事實，甚至可以說，他很想對所有人宣布Sebastian是他的男朋友。

盡管他們在一起宣傳電影時也對彼此做出了告白，還有許多親密的舉動，然而沒有一個人當真認為他們在交往，都只認定是電影宣傳而已，所以有時候Chris會很認真地想要告訴大家他跟Sebastian是真正在交往，並不是給電影做宣傳而已。

但Sebastian卻很害怕，即使Chris再三對他表示沒問題的、不用擔心，我們可以一起面對，但Sebastian卻始終不願公開。

所以有時候Chris會忍不住像剛才那樣半開玩笑半認真地對Sebastian表達公開的意願，不過這次看樣子是真的玩得太過火了，Chris溫柔地低聲道歉安撫了好一會才終於讓Sebastian停止了哭泣，但依然有些哽咽。

「算我不對，今天是你生日，你想要什麼？我都會想辦法送給你。」

報復性地用力咬了Chris的肩膀一口，Sebastian哼了一聲，稍微想了一下後用有些嘶啞的嗓音開口：「……讓我在你導演的電影中演出主角。」

「這樣就好？」忍著肩上的疼痛，Chris有些驚訝地看向眼都腫了的Sebastian，「就算你不說我也想讓你當我的主角。」

Sebastian笑了笑，濕紅的眼眸中藏著戲謔，「但是你自己不能跟我演對手戲。」

Chris立刻露出了備受打擊的表情。

這一招對Chris來說大概是最有效的武器，Chris對Sebastian的獨佔欲遠比外表看起來還要旺盛得多，特別是在第三次一起演出Steve跟Bucky的時候，幾乎到了所有人都感覺得出來他們之間絕對有什麼非比尋常的關係的地步。

還好他們用了入戲太深，都是被Steve跟Bucky之間的感情影響做為藉口，才將他們之間的感情隱瞞了過去。

然而既然是Sebastian的要求，他又怎麼能不替自己的男朋友實現呢？只要能想辦法忍住自己的獨佔欲就好……雖然他相當懷疑自己能否做得到。

「好吧，只要你開心就好……」

故意重重嘆了一口氣，Chris緊緊擁著Sebastian，然後又舉起手機，在Sebastian的監視下重新在推特輸入了對Sebastian的生日祝福後，按下發送的同時也在他耳邊低聲送上祝福。

「生日快樂，Sebby。」

Sebastian笑瞇著眼與滿臉笑容的Chris互相凝視著，然後閉上了眼睛，等著他俯身吻上自己的唇。


End file.
